The Miracle of my Life: My Dear Sweet Fluttershy
by 3CentsBragade
Summary: Another new story and the Equestrian Apocalypse still isn't finished. Read the first chapter to figure out what's to come of this new romantic tale. Also two things. One; this is not cannon to my other stories, just to let you readers know. And two; There might be some mild language used. Other then that, Enjoy! :D


The Miracle of my Life: My Dear Sweet Fluttershy.

* * *

"Hello, I am the creator of the 3CentBragade; Battleboys2. I remember it so you don't have. I'm taking a short break to work on a new story I had a dream about. Yes. This story is from a dream, not from thinking about it randomly. Anyway, this story, as you may have guessed it, is about humanized Fluttershy. So to all Fluttershy fans; Thumbs up ;). Hm... Not much to say, except for that I'll try to work on the other stories while the Cupid and Zei Movie, so I can get some of the stress of working on them later. I know a lot of you readers have been waiting and waiting for "A Life with 8 Ponies" to continue, but I just couldn't continue it. I got stumped during the third chapter, and I had to the MLCAZ movie that is being rewritten. So to stop my rambling and keeping you waiting; let's bring out our "Mane" characters!" Battle announced before Tim came into the studio with Fluttershy in his arms, and the Mane Five, David, Diana, and Dennis following.

"Wow, Fluttershy! Your own story! Doesn't that sound exciting!? I know I would want to be in my own story! (Squee)" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as cheerfully as usual, bouncing into the room.

"Pinkie, calm down! You might knock something over with your bouncing." Rainbow Dash replied, biting onto Pinkie's tail to keep her still.

"Fluttershy, dear, you must be proud to star in your own story. Like Pinkie Pie; I would simply yearn for my own story, or at least have a good part in yours." Rarity said, getting a drink from a cooler, along with David.

(Rarity had a hard time opening her can of cider, so she raised it towards David)

"Could you open this, please?" She asked.

"Sure." David took the can, and easily popped it open. "Here ya go."

"Well... Look, I'm honored that you had a dream about me {_And it's also a little disturbing_}, but um... I just..." Fluttershy stopped as put her down on a couch.

"So a story about Fluttershy, huh? This will truly be something." Tim said, standing behind the couch with his arms on David's head.

"Get off of me...!"

"No."

"Guys, don't start right now." Diana told the boys. "So is this a love story, Battle?"

"..."

"Well?"

"..."

"Uh, Battle?"

"... Fluttershy, will you be angry at me if this is a love story?" Battle asked, twiddling his fingers.

"... I don't think so... I would actually like it if it's well written."

"... OKAY!" Battle suddenly, but cheerfully exclaimed, surprising everypony.

(Crickets chirp. Crickets chirp. Crickets chirp.)

"... Well, we're kinda wasting time here. Fluttershy, since this is your story, you get to start it off." Battle instructed, handing Flutters' the mic.

"You know the saying, right?" Dennis asked.

"... Yes." Flutters whispered.

"Pardon?" Applejack butted in, getting in front of Tim and Dennis.

(Fluttershy just nods, then takes the mic from Battle.)

"Um... (Looks at everypony, and breaths heavily) Uh... Let's get on with the show." Fluttershy announced quiet, then gulped down some of her own saliva. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Fluttershy. First time jitters. We all got it at first, but good job." David said, raising a thumb towards her. "And now, like Fluttershy said; Let's get on with the SHOW!"

Disclaimers: We do not own My Little Pony in any ways. It belongs to Hasbro, and Lauren Faust. We do, however, own the Cupid and Zei series. Any music we use belongs to it's original owners, which is not us.

* * *

On a rainy night in the city of Burbunk, You are a 23 year old guy, living the city life. Your lived in a apartment on the right side of town. You were pretty shy when it came to interacting with other people, but you didn't have any trouble being alone in peace and quiet. Even so, it can be loud in the neighborhood you live in. You work in a Wal-Mart on the left side of town, not too far from your apartment. Although you love the peaceful life, you still can't help but feel... Alone at times. You are a grown up man with no friends or family to support you, or visit when you need them.

Right now it's 9:38 at night, and time for you to head home from work for the night.

"Well, I'm heading home for the night, boss. I'll see you tomorrow." You tell your boss, who was locking up the Wal-Mart for the night.

You were the last of the workers to be heading home. The others employee's went home to spend their 4th of July with their families, while you worked an extra hour.

"Yeah, sure." He replied in a not so interested way. "You make sure to have fun, tonight. I know you're still just getting used to life here, but you shouldn't have any trouble making a friend or something."

Not many people ever talked to you, unless it was about business. You didn't mind that much, but it would have felt nice to have company that likes to talk about social things, like what kind of foods are being currently made these days, or what everyone is currently hyped up about.

You just shrugged at my boss while his back was turned, and walked away. He wasn't the type that liked shrugs much, so that was just lucky for you to have him not see you do it. His anger would have been worse because of the rain.

One thing you find dumb about yourself is that you can't drive cars. Yeah. You don't have a drivers license right now because one time you tried to drive; you nearly hit a little girl while driving backwards. Why you were doing that you did not know. You had to take tests for your license several times, and messed them all up.

You walked to a random street, and did what most people would do when they need a ride.

Lift your thumb up.

"Hey." I cried out to a car that passed by, but it didn't stop.

Many cars and trucks passed by the road, ignoring all of your calls, and splashed water from the road onto you. You mumbled a few curses, while waiting ten minutes for someone to stop and give you a ride, but no one would help you out. You growled in annoyance, and walked to another street, away from streetlights. You wanted to go home and take a shower so bad. you wanted to feel the warmth of your small bed, and the bed sheets on top of you. Watch some TV for an hour, then sleep.

Ah... You'd give anything for that right now.

"... H-Hey!" You cried as a Purple SUV with Sky Blue jewel vinyls came by.

To your luck, the car stopped. You sighed in relief, and ran towards the driver's door.

"Oh, thank you so much. I really need a ride home." You told the driver.

The driver lowered his windshield, and looked up at you. This person actually wasn't a male. It was a female, and she looked to be, more or less, about your age. Her White, Silky skin intrigued you, and her Aqua eyes... She was a total beauty. She could give anyone an epic boner at first glance.

"Hello there, dear. Need a lift?" This Purple haired, Diamond skinned women asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes. I live on the other side of town, and I really need a ride." You answered, also nodding to confirm it.

"Well hop in, then. And hurry up. I don't want any rain in my car, or my dress for that matter." The women said, patting her dress during her statement.

You ran to the other side of her car, and climbed in. you fastened your seat belt, and sighed in relief. It took you a minute to notice that someone else was in this car. You turned around and saw a middle aged women, older then you and the driver, in the backseat, staring at you.

"Hi there, son."

"Hi."

"That's my mom. Don't mind her." The driver told me before starting the car.

"Right."

For the most part, the driver and her mother talked about random family matters. It kinda bothered you, but you weren't going to be rude, and tell them to be quiet or something. We stopped at a McDonalds, and the driver passed you your handbag.

"Wha?"

"I'm dropping you off here. A friend of mine is coming with me and my mother to somewhere, and there's not enough room in the car for him. I bet your home is not that far from here." She explained, then waved her hand at the door.

This was pretty mean of her to do, but like you told yourself; you weren't going to be rude.

"Sweetie, you don't have to be rude to our guest. He can't just walk home in this rain." the mother of the driver said.

"It's alright, ma'am. It's not that far from here, anyway." You reply kindly. "Thanks for the ride."

"Your welcome, dear." The driver replied to you before putting on some lip stick.

You climbed out of the car, and closed the door behind you. You watched the SUV drive away, and groaned again.

Great. Just great. Because of how late it was, and the time of the year; how were you going to get home now? She didn't even take you that far. Now you were going to need another way of getting home since you were far from where traffic would drive by at night.

Thankfully, you found a rusty old bike close by, and it still looked rideable for such an old thing. You took the bike, and rode towards... Somewhere. It was pretty dark for you to see anything, and the rain wasn't helping with that at all. A few minutes of riding later, you hear rustling leaves, and breaking branch's under you. You have seen the forest near the edge of town on the south during your bus rides to work, so that's where you might be. You rode, and rode, and rode further into the forest, not knowing exactly where you were. You kept riding, until you felt no ground underneath you, and fell down either a ledge or a hill.

"GYYYAAAAAAHHHH!" You screamed, falling further down the hill.

You landed on hard solid ground in a few seconds, and felt consciousness slipping from the new headache you had. The area you were in seemed darker than the forest itself, which meant that you might have been in a hole or something. It was raining lightly because it had been rain since early in the morning. You were very cold, wet, hungry, and lost. You just wanted to go home and rest. You closed my eyes, and let your consciousness fade from you, since there was nothing else you could do, and you were too tired.

The next day; you woke up to the sounds of birds chirping, and chattering critters. You still felt hungry, wet, and cold from last night, but you needed to wake up. You were not going to get anywhere by just staying here and napping.

You got up, and stretched your arms and back from the hard, uneasy rest. Your back hurt so much, it felt like you had been sleeping on a rock the entire night.

"Ah... That felt good... I think. Now to find a way home." You told yourself.

You climbed out of the hole you seemed to have fallen in last night, and saw a dirt road in front of you. You were relieved that there was at least a road people took whenever they came through here, but you didn't know where it would lead you. This forest was all new to you. You had never been here before since you moved into town.

The scenery was wonderful from near and far. There was so much Green, and Blue, and Brown. Everything looked to have so much care put into it. Still. You had somewhere else to be right now which you had just remembered... Work.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for work if I don't get out of here!" You yelled as you looked at your wristwatch, checking the time.

Right now it was 9:13 in the morning, and pretty soon, at 10:00, the Wal-Mart you work at would open. There was no other choice. You needed to see where this path lead to if you were going to get to work.

You looked around for the bike for a moment, and found it in a rabbit's hole. It didn't look that damaged from the fall, and it was still rideable at least. It took you a moment to pull it out, and you went further into the forest. You rode for a little while, taking in the nice view of the forest around you, and listening to the bike squeaking annoyingly loud, until you found a metal gate. The gate looked pretty old and rusty, like the bike, but it was cracked open a little, so someone came here recently.

"Now who could have possibly been here? Kids? Teenagers? Drug Dealers?" You kept asking, but knew they weren't going to be answered.

You continued to open the gate, and went on ahead. It was even more fantastic here in the forest on this side of the gate. Many animals wondering around you, birds souring high in the sky above, squirrels collecting acorns from the Oak Trees near a creek, fish swimming in a small pool. You then noticed bears, sleeping near the side of the creek below the path, and a lion, sleeping on a rock.

"Oh...! Don't want to wake them up." You said, getting off the bike, and walked with it in your hands.

You wanted to be as slow as you could for the bears and lion. You were breath taken from the view from the forest. Everything was just so... Marvelous. The sounds of nature were fascinating, even the snoring bears. The air smelt so sweet, the trees were so serene, the water, fresh and clean.

Ah... The wild life... Anyway.

After about four minutes of walking; you stumbled upon an old shack, with a swimming pool guarded by a fence. The pool didn't look that deep from how you saw it. You dropped the bike and ran over to the fence, hoping to find someone who could take you home. This fence didn't have a door you could open, so you climbed over. Upon landing on solid ground; I noticed that a bear with a sun reflector, somewhat getting a tan, had woken up, and was coming at you.

"YYAAAEEEE!" You screamed, running around the pool.

What you had forgotten to notice was that BEARS COULD SWIM! And to say the least; you were not a fan of bears!

You ran into the shed near the pool, and hid behind a few box's. You just waited in the shed for what seemed like hours, holding my legs to my chest, until you heard a female voice outside the shed, speaking to the bear in a nice, gentle voice. The bear gave whoever was outside a small whimper, and you hoped, left.

"Um... Is anyone in there?" The feminine voice asked me.

"... Y-Yeah." You answered in a cowardly tone, then saw the door slowly open. "W-Who's there?"

The person standing in the door frame was a Pale Yellow, Light Pink haired women, looking down on you. You couldn't believe how pretty she was. She seemed relatively harmless, judging from the fact that she was hesitating to say anything to you. She wore a short White gown, with fake birds on the left side of the waist and a Yellow Rose above her right breast. She had Green Work Pants, hence how short the gown was. You began to just daydream about her. You didn't know for how long, but you could really give a care.

Suddenly you felt someone poking your forehead with two fingers.

"Oh! Huh? Yes?" You asked.

"I asked you "What is your name" five times already, sir." She told you. "Are you alright? "Alfred" didn't hurt you, did he?"

"... Alfred? That bear has a name?"

"Yes. I named all of my animal friends. You want to meet them?"

This girl was just too adorable. You just wanted to hug her tight.

" I'm, uh... _. Nice to meet you..." You were going to ask her name, but she beat me to answering it.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy said, lifting a hand out to you. "Need a hand up?"

"Ah, thanks." You took her hand, and got onto my feet, thanks to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy instantly snatched her hand away the second you got up, and looked away. You didn't know why she did that, but she seemed nervous or embarrassed about something, somewhat like you.

"... So uh... Why are you... Here?" She asked very timidly.

"Well I... Uhm..." You began to get a little timid yourself.

Fluttershy waited patiently for your answer, and she noticed your nervousness. You felt in your heart that if you were to get anywhere, you needed to be assertive.

"I woke up a little ways to the west of here in a what seemed to be a gopher hole, because I was trying to get home last night on a rusty bike. The rain wasn't a very big help at all, and it was too dark for me to see anything." You explained, trying to look at her face. "Hey, don't be shy. I'm not going to hurt you."

You didn't want to come on to her too strong, or get too assertive. The girl kept looking away from you, and remained silent. You weren't going to push Fluttershy into saying anything, so you just stopped trying to look at her, and walked to the door.

"Excuse me."

"Huh? Wait."

"... Yes?"

"Um... Do you want me to... Show you around?" She asked, keeping her shy voice.

You really needed to get home, shower, and get to work, but... Fluttershy did just save you. You, at least, owed her a favor. And she was just too cute for you to say no.

"... Sure, why not?" You answered, moving aside for Fluttershy to exit the shed first.

Fluttershy showed you many place's where animal homes were, hills she liked to rest on, streams that fish I've never heard of swam, and a beehive where her friends; the honeyhive family, lived in. You learned from her that she loved animals since she was a little girl, and always wanted to be around them. She knew many things about wild life; like curing sick animals, helping them learn new tricks, feeding them. You was fascinated by her knowledge, and... You actually wanted to know more about her.

"So what about you? I've been rambling so much, that I almost completely forgot about you. What is it you like to do?" Fluttershy asked, opening herself up a little more.

"Well... Where should I start...? I work at a Wal-Mart that's pretty far from my apartment. When I'm not working... I don't know. I don't do much. Maybe play a few video games on my PS4, run a few laps at the park, stuff like that. You know, to tell you the truth; I don't really like work all that much. I get little pay, the people are rude and insensitive. I'm constantly made fun of, and my boss can really be a thorn in my bottom. He usually gives me these eyes (Widens his eyes) that stare into my soul." You explain your daily life to her, which for some odd reason, made her laugh. "How was that funny, Fluttershy?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. I-I'm sorry. It's just that part about your boss..." She continued to laugh, and nearly walked into a hole in the ground, owned by a family of prairie dogs.

"Oh! Careful." You said, gently wrapping one arm around her waist, and took her right hand.

This resulted in her shaking nervously, and you sweating like you ran a marathon. You helped Fluttershy up, but as soon as you let her go, she push's you back, and turning away. You fell into a creek because of Fluttershy's push, and your wallet, IPhone, and keychain with a picture of your family was all wet.

"Ow...! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Fluttershy, but you didn't have to push me." You told her, getting onto your feet once again.

"... I... I'm so sorry. Here. Let me help you up again." Fluttershy ran to you, and grabbed your hands, pulling you back up.

"Thanks. Now I kinda wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Fluttershy looked at you with those beautiful eyes of hers, getting you to smile at her again. "... Hello? Helloooo?"

"... Yes...?"

"Why are you smiling at me? Do you... Like something?" Fluttershy looked away with a deep Red blush.

"Well..." You looked at her from top to bottom, then grinned nervously. "I uh... You... look nice. I was smiling... Because you look nice in that gown."

You imagined yourself smacking my forehead because of what you just said, even if it was true. Fluttershy looked fine in her gown.

Wow. Nice choice in words, moron.

"... You... Like my gown? It used to belong to my mother when she was my age. She gave it to me just yesterday." Fluttershy said, getting you back to reality. "So what were you going to ask me?"

"... Well... I need a ride home. I'm really late for work, and- Actually, what time is it?" You asked, sort of changing the subject.

"It's 12:13." She answered. "Why? Do you need to be at work by this time?"

"12:13!? MY BOSS IS GOING TO KILL ME! AND HE'LL GIVE THOSE EYES AGAIN!" You yelled in shock.

"Ah! Don't scream so loud!"

Fluttershy was right. You needed to calm down... Calm down... You took a deep breath, and wiped your head.

"Sorry, Flutters'. My boss can be very strict when it comes to work. If I'm not there by 2:00; I'm fired. And not just fired, but FIRED (Lightning effect)! I can't lose my job because it's the only job I have that's getting me paid." You tell her, looking at the ground.

"... Well... You can ride in my van, if you want to." Fluttershy offered.

"... You would do that... For me?" You ask, keeping your face towards the ground, but my eyes on her.

"Sure. You sound like you really need this job. Come on. I'll take you there."

"Okay, but my cloths are wet now because you pushed me." You said that, but you remembered that you were wet long before you even met her. "Well. I've been wet since last night. I'm surprised I don't have a cold right now."

"Hm... Come on. I've got something you can wear in my shed." Fluttershy grabbed your right hand, and rushed you to her shed.

Back at the shed; Fluttershy ran inside, and went through everything, making a big mess. To keep her from tripping on anything; you picked up some of her stuff to put to the side. Once she was finished looking for something; she swiftly turned to you, and tripped anyway.

"Whoa!"

"I got you, Fluttershy!"

You caught her in your arms, and supported yourself and her from falling backwards by positioning your left leg behind you. Fluttershy felt so nice on your chest, and her Light Pink, long hair that touched my left arm felt smooth.

Wait. Get a hold of yourself. You've just met her today.

"Um... You alright, Fluttershy?" You asked.

Flutters' just looked up at you, and nodded. You helped her stand up straight, and she handed you the cloths.

"Here." Was all she said.

You took the Cyan T-shirt and Green pants, and changed your cloths. Once you finished; Fluttershy lead you to her van. It was a Yellow mini van, with flame vinyls on the doors, and Purple stars on the rims. She pulled out her car keys, and went into the van, while you got yourself into the passengers seat, and put your seat belt on.

"Got your seat belt on?" Flutters' asked.

"Sure do. Like they always say; Safety first." You answered, feeling a bit stupid for that last bit.

"Heh heh. You seem to be a good Samaritan, huh? Well if your all set, then let's go."

And with that; both of you were off. Fluttershy seemed to be a bit more of a rule follower then you in terms of her always following the traffic signs, and checking the road twice for anyone crossing the road. This lead you to making a joke.

"Hey Fluttershy. Why did the mouse cross the road?" I asked.

"... To get to the other side?"

"Nope. To solve the case of his missing cheese. "I'm cheesy for cheese!" You said in a geeky voice.

This got both of us to laugh. It was a terrible joke, but you wanted to say something so the drive to work didn't feel so awkward. Man... Even Fluttershy's laugh was like something out of a fairytale. She truly was something else.

"Well I've also got something for you, Kai. Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Banana. Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Banana. Knock knock."

"... Who's there?"

"Banana. Knock Knock."

"Okay... Who's there?"

"Banana, heh heh. Knock knock."

"Who's there...?"

"Orange you happy I didn't say "Banana"?" Fluttershy finally said something else other then Banana.

"... Ah... I get it, Fluttershy." You replied, laughing with her again.

It felt sad that she had a better sense of humor than you, but it was either that, or keep making terrible joke that would make even a baby go "Seriously". You finally got to the Wal-Mart you worked at, and you got out of the van.

Man. You hoped your boss didn't fire you. He could be light, but not _too_ light.

"Thank you so much, Fluttershy. I really owe you big time for this."

"You got it... Um... Will I get to... See you again?" Flutters' asked, her shyness coming back.

"Sure you will. I'll try to come by whenever you like, Fluttershy." You answered with a nod.

This was the first time you ever made a friend, and it felt so good. You remembered seeing other people do this, so you gave it a try.

"Here's my phone number, so you can give me a call."

"Great. You can visit me whenever you like." Flutters' replied, then handed me her phone number. "Here's my phone number. I might call you later today, if your available."

"You can call me at five. I'll be out by then."

"Alright then, five. Bye, Kai. Yay..." Fluttershy squeed quietly.

"Bye, Fluttershy."

You gave Flutters' one last smile, and she returned it before driving away. You really hoped it would hit five soon, because you couldn't wait to spend more time with her.

* * *

"And that was the first chapter of "The Miracle of my Life". That actually came out better then "A Life with 8 Ponies". Um, the MLCAZ movie is not over yet for those who haven't read it. I'm still working hard on it, and like I said before; I'll work on other stories while the movie is in progress. Hay, I'll even make another chapter to A Life with 8 Ponies if you all want me to. Tell me what you think of this story in reviews, please. Also, I have news about three things you all might like. If you Stallions/Mares haven't been to "Equestria Daily", then I'll tell you the news. Otherwise, ignore this. First; I seen a video on YouTube that there will be a My Little Pony Mega Marathon on the Hub in Auguast 4th, starting at 9:00. Be sure to see it if your interested. Second: I have read that My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks will be coming to theaters in September 27th. I know I'll be there when it comes out. And third: If you haven't seen the new MLP movie in theaters, then it will air on the Hub on October 17th. AMAZING, HUH!? But I digress. Anyway, let's see the main characters of the story!" Battle announced. "Oh yes, and if characters like FireBlaze, Bass Rush, and Blitz Minder, are asked to be in this; then I've already got you covered (Thumbs up). The owners (In order) are Dragon Roberts, Chuan the Cat, and Stephen Jenkins 779."

"For a first chapter, Battle, that was actually pretty romantic. You made Fluttershy in this chapter quite well. She's actually like her FIM counterpart. You portrayed her like she is in the show, unlike A Life with 8 Ponies, which is now deleted. We all know that your going to need to edit that first before any other story, but you'll manage." David explained, then waved to the readers. "Hi."

"Well... How should I start...? I don't know. David actually covered everything I was going to say, so yeah. That was pretty good. Smooth and Romanic, for sure." Dennis said.

"If this story is about Fluttershy, then why didn't she have a P.O.V.?" Diana asked.

"Because story was at first going to just be a oneshot, then I decided to make it into a full story, then back to a oneshot. I now finally decided to make it a story for the readers to continue. I gave you all a starting point, and because my dream started out with someone entering a forest at night; I chose you, the Anon, to have the only P.O.V. in this chapter, and to start off there. This chapter needed to develop from the point where Anon hides in the shed, since I woke up at that point. Everything from when Fluttershy saves Anon, to the end was something I had to come up with while writing this. And now it is up to all of you readers to continue the story from where this chapter left off." Battle explained.

"Oh... I get it."

"Now we don't much time here left, so Fluttershy, do you any parting words for the first chapter of your story before we leave?" Dennis asked.

"... Well... I really liked the jokes me and Anon made near the end, the part where Anon saves me from falling, and the funniest part had to be when he widen his eyes to show how his boss would have looked. He seems like a sweet guy who needs somepony to accompany him. I just wished you would have chosen somepony else for that." Flutters' answered with a giggle, then nervously tapped her hooves together.

"But Fluttershy. Your perfect for this role, since you are the Element of Kindness. And the forest setting was perfect for animals to be, and you being so good with animals, all the more reason to give you the role."

"Oh..."

"Well, we all have to go now. It's 5:00 in the morning right now, and I haven't gotten any sleep. And now, _Thanks and BYE!"_ Battle announced, picking up a remote, and pressed the power button.


End file.
